Magic
by Sammi Paglia
Summary: Amane is a witch. She lives in beacon hills and goes to school with Scott and Stiles. What happens when worlds collide and magic meets werewolves? Oc/?


A white haired girl sat on the floor of the dance room in her school, putting back on her heel. She had just finished practicing her routine, and was ready to head home. She was thankful that they let her use the room during the summer. She had been practicing for her dance camp, and now she was practicing to get into the performance arts school in Los Angeles. She stood up and grabbed her bag as she heard a voice from outside the door.

"And this is the dance room. It is rarely used though, same as most of the other sports rooms. Only one student uses it, in fact, there she is now. Ms. Yuricami, these are two of our new students Aidan and Ethan. " Ms. Morrell, the guidance counselor, introduced as she entered the room, followed by twins. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Cool. But Ms. Morrell, no matter how many times you introduce me to new people, or how many times you try, I am not making new friends. I like my friends. The fact that they don't go to school here doesn't bother me. So stop trying." She said, before walking past them, and out of the room. Ms. Morrell made it her mission to get her friends, because apparently she was 'socially deprived'.

Amane rolled her eyes at that thought. She used to have friends at this school. Stiles and Scott. But they got really distant last year, and the most they did was smile at her in the hall. She never smiled back. But then again, a lot happened last year, and she had kept to herself. Odds are if they had kept talking to her, she would have stopped talking to them. She had learned a lot about of herself, and a lot needed to be kept a secret.

She threw her bag into her car before getting in and driving away from the school. She planned on having friends this year. She had a complete makeover over the summer. New wardrobe, actually styled and tamed her hair, and she was ready for a fresh start. She had a big advantage this year, and planned on using it. She parked her car in the parking lot, and walked into her apartment building, heading straight for the elevator. Once the doors shut, she snapped her fingers.

The familiar sight of her living room greeted her. Magic sure made her life easier. And a lot more fun. She had become a lot more confident since she found out about it. She walked over and looked out her window. She had a decent view, considering she lived in one of the two penthouses this apartment complex had. She would admit, she had slightly misused her magic at first. Okay, there was no slightly about it. She had robbed a bank. And that bank was still trying to figure out how the hell someone had gotten into their vault without opening the door. She couldn't help it though, she had a klepto problem. It was habit.

Now she was living nicely. She smiled at the thought. She had a closet full of money. Literally. Every shelf had stacks of bills. It was there for if she ever needed it. She turned away from the window, and sat on her couch, turning on the television. She scrolled through the channels. She stopped at the news channel, that was covering the bank robbery. She stared at the television as the report talked about how the FBI caught the thief. A smile spread across her face, momentarily.

"We were told that the man confessed to doing the robbery. He was known for twelve others in the past, but this was by far the most elaborate." Amane scowled at the television, the fucker was taking credit for her work. That just wouldn't do. She shut off the tv before standing up. She was going to have fun tonight.

* * *

Amane walked down the halls of the school. She was headed straight for her locker, and the school was abuzz. Everyone was talking about the bank robbery that had happened the night before. She smirked as she thought about it. Everyone was clueless. Naive. They would never know it was her. She put her extra stuff in her locker, and shut it, before turning to leave, running into someone.

"oh sorry." She said before looking up and seeing none other than Stiles. He stared at her with wide eyes, his jaw dropped. "Hey."

"Hey. Amane? Wow. When d-did, this, happen?" He gestured to her outfit. She rolled her eyes before smiling.

"A while ago." She said with a shrug, moving past him.

"Hey Stiles- woah. Hey Amane." Scott McCall greeted walking up. She rolled her eyes at the look on his face. The change wasn't that drastic. Okay, it was, but did they have to stare?

"Hi." She said, going to walk around him.

"Holy crap, she looks different." Amane heard Scott say as she walked away.

"She looks hot." Stiles stated, causing Amane to smile before she was out of hearing distance. She walked straight to her class, and sat at the only empty table. One by one the students filed in. Once the class was there, she was the only one without a partner. The teacher walked in and went straight to his desk.

"I hope you like the person you decided to sit next to because you are their partner for the year. Ms. Yuricami, you will be with Mr. lahey since he isn't here. Go figure, the klepto and the accused murderer. Great pair." He said, looking over at her. The whole class looked at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Are you still mad about me stealing your keys and throwing them into the woods? God it was just a prank, calm down." She said with a smile as the class laughed. The teacher glared before turning and writing on the board. Amane flicked her finger, and the eraser fell from the rack, and hit the teacher, covering his suit in chalk. The class laughed as he tried to wipe it off, falling silent when he glared at them. This was going to be a fun year.


End file.
